Compensate - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine elicits Steve's help to try to coax Niblet to come out and join Mommy and Daddy! (Part 4 of the REAL World Baby Marathon)


_Sammy and Ilna - what more can I say? Our family is expanding and so is the fun! Xoxo_

 _REALMcRollers - THANK YOU for the incredible response to the BABY MARATHON! We adore all the feedback and the wonderful name guesses!_

* * *

 **Compensate**

"Do you want some eggplant parm before I put it away?" Catherine held a plate in one hand as she leaned on the refrigerator door with the other.

Steve grinned. They'd eaten dinner not an hour before. "No, thanks, I'm good."

"Maybe if I followed it with pineapple …" she mused.

"The book says statistically speaking, the chemicals in pineapple that are supposed to help induce labor aren't very high." He stepped beside her and relieved her of the platter, placing it on the shelf and closing the door. "You'd have to eat about seven pineapples to get enough to maybe help with labor."

"Yeah, okay … no." She laughed and rubbed her tummy. "I was hoping the eggplant would do the trick."

Steve placed a hand on her back and kept it there as they went into the living room.

"Sofa or chair?" He gestured.

"Neither." She turned into his arms. "Dance with me."

He blinked at the unexpected request. "What?"

"Dance with me. I read online dancing can help induce labor."

"Whatever you say." He smiled and stepping as close as possible with her tummy in the way and began to sway them back and forth.

"No," she chuckled, " _dance_ , dance. Like put on some music so I can jump around." When his eyes widened she added, "Well, relatively speaking," with a smirk.

* * *

Ten minutes later, an amused Steve sat on the sofa and helped lower his flushed and slightly huffing wife down beside him. Kissing her temple he said, "You look better dancing at nine months pregnant than most people on their best day. Do you feel anything?"

"Hot. And tired." She shook her head and addressed her belly, "C'mon, Niblet. Mommy's beyond ready to meet you."

"Maybe you should take a nap, Cath. While you rest I can try the acupressure points again," he offered.

"Hmm, a nap sounds good," she said with a smile and patted his thigh. "Haul me up, let's go upstairs."

Steve stood and assisted her to her feet. "What else can I do? Do you want some tea? A cold drink?"

"I want to have this baby." She grinned and kissed him. "But I love you for asking. I'll take a water."

Catherine led the way upstairs with Steve and Cammie close behind. Once she was settled on their bed amongst several pillows, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Ahhh, okay, that's better than the sofa."

Cammie plopped on her bed after making sure her humans had everything under control. It'd be soon now. Catherine's scent had changed again. A litter was coming shortly, so she had to make extra sure her human was safe and sound.

Steve sat at Catherine's side and began to apply light, circular pressure to the tendon between her thumb and forefinger. Kamekona had mentioned his mother swore by acupressure to induce late babies. She'd had a lot of kids so Catherine took him up on his offer to ask his mom exactly what points were supposed to help.

"How's that?"

"Good. Fine. I mean it's relaxing but I'm not sure it's gonna help this time either." She smiled up at him and teased, "Maybe your daughter is just being a little Mc … a little obstinate."

He raised his brows but couldn't keep a straight face and broke into a grin. "Hmpf."

She laughed and waved a hand. "Talk to her, explain she's got a lot of people waiting to meet her."

"That's right, Niblet, you do. And we don't want to rush you, but …"

Catherine's eyes went wide and she interrupted, "Yes, actually we do. I do, anyway. I promise it's just as much fun out here in the world, baby girl. Come out and see me and Daddy."

Steve moved to sit against the headboard and she tugged his hand till he was lying beside her.

"You don't wanna nap?"

"Repeat, I wanna have the baby." She pulled him closer. "How about we try the most fun method?"

"You're not too tired?" He studied her face. "The book does say it's not necessarily an old wives' tale. Even though there's no evidence sex can bring on labor, sperm contains natural prostaglandins that can help soften and dilate the cervix," he quoted.

Catherine outright laughed. "That is definitely _not_ in the top ten sexiest things you've ever said to me."

He smirked. "Just quoting the book."

"Well then, how's this for sexy talk? Some people believe sex can trigger the release of oxytocin which might bring on labor." She pecked his lips. "So, you up for another round, Commander?"

Steve grinned, then sobered. "Always, as long you're not too tired or uncomfortable."

"I'm good." She shook her head. "I may not be at my sexiest or most agile, but …"

"Hey, hey." He kissed her. " _You_ are always sexy. As for agility … I'm good at compensating." He kissed her softly and shifted them to a comfortable position; one of the few that didn't put pressure on her belly. "Team effort."

"Thanks." She reached to link her fingers with his. "Then let's commence Operation: Bring on Baby."

* * *

Later …

When Catherine woke and reached a hand out for Steve, he bolted to a sitting position. "You okay? Do you feel anything?"

"Nothing yet. I've gotta pee, help me up." She rolled back to her side and waved a hand over her body.

"Okay," he said as he moved to her side of the bed and offered a hand. "Up and at 'em."

She settled next to him when she returned. "Thanks. _Again_."

"You're welcome and please stop thanking me. You're doing all the work, Cath. The least I can do is help you up."

"Four times a night."

He shrugged. "I'd do it a hundred times a night."

"Bite your tongue." She rolled her eyes. "But I know what you meant."

"Good." He nodded and adjusted her pile of pillows as she got more comfortable. "Want anything?"

"To see my feet?" she teased, her tongue peeking out with her grin. "I'm good, but maybe …" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Maybe we take another try at raising my oxytocin levels? 'Cause here's more sexy talk, we've got about two hours before I need to pee again." She laughed. "C'mon, Commander, let's … compensate again."

* * *

 _Don't forget to join the_ _ **REAL World Baby Pool**_ _! When do you think Niblet will be born? What do you think her name will be?_

 _Leave your guesses in a review, send us an email (_ _realmcroll at yahoo dot com), post a comment on our Tumblr page (_ _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com), or tweet me (at Mari21763) with the hashtag #REALMcRollBaby._

 _ **We can't wait to hear from you!**_


End file.
